Johann
' Trader Johann' is a seafaring trader who visits Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter for. He first appeared in the Dragons: Riders of Berk episode "Dragon Flower." He is voiced by Michael Goldstrom. History Johann was introduced in "Dragon Flower." He was surprised to see that the inhabitants of Berk had made peace with the dragons. He appeared again in "Breakneck Bog," having lost his ship while traveling through the bog. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were tasked with flying Johann to Berk, but instead they left him on a small isle in the middle of nowhere. When Johann and his ship were finally brought to Berk, Stoick asked if there was anything he could do for Johann besides having the ship repaired. Johann angrily requested five minutes alone with Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. He made his third appearance in "We Are Family Part II." Stoick saw his ship while searching for Hiccup, and asked for his help to trick the Outcasts. When his ship reaches the shores of Outcast Island, the Outcasts immediately board the ship and start trading. Then Trader Johann opens a trapdoor of his ship, and Stoick, Gobber, and the gang start attacking the Outcasts. They manage to defeat them with Trader Johann's help. Johann is briefly mentioned in "The Flight Stuff". Stoick informed the dragon riders that Johann had spotted Dagur's new weapon, and overheard the Berserker leader saying that he planned to test it soon. In Frozen, Hiccup brought Johann to Berk after his ship was stuck in the ice. When they got back, the entire village was empty after the Speed Stinger invasion. He helped Fishlegs and Hiicup bring a paralyzed Meatlug to the cove where the tibe was hiding. Hiccup and Toothless later brought Johann back to his ship when the frozen sea thawed and gave Hiccup a bottle of ink as thanks. Personality Johann is a likable fellow, and everyone on Berk greatly anticipates his visits. His bargins seem reasonable, and he even gives away an object freely from time to time. Stoick and Gobber seem to enjoy his company and are quite willing to mend his boat when it is damaged. He does not dress in typical Viking garb, and he talks with an English accent. Even though his garb is not typical of a Viking, he does still sail a typical Viking ship. His nationality is unknown, but he does claim Berk to be his favorite island (though he also says that Outcast Island is his favorite Island while in there, but it might have been part of the plan.) He is certainly cultured from his many voyages, and because of this he is greatly looked up to by some of the inhabitants of Berk and Outcast Island. Johann may possess fighting prowess, as he claimed to have wrestled a giant squid for its ink, and was willing to act violently toward Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean. School of Dragons Johann was added to School of Dragons to trade produce for money. Trivia *From his attire, it can be assumed he holds Middle Eastern or eastern European heritage. His name, however, is the German form of "John" ("Johan" or "Jan" is the more usual Scandinavian form). *Johann is the only character with an original design who has never been an antagonist at some point in the series. *Although he is fascinated that Berk has trained dragons, Johann is still nervous around them. *He has a long scar under his left eye. *Johann has a habit of telling long stories about his travels. Appearances *Dragon Flower *Breakneck Bog *We Are Family Part II *The Flight Stuff (mentioned) *Frozen Gallery download.jpg download (1).jpg Dragons_AndyBialk_2.jpg|Johann concept art Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males